She Was Average
by BehindTheCamera
Summary: Isabella is an average girl. All the boys at school were interested in her when she first moved to Forks. But now? Now, there's only a certain best friend that sees something more in her. AU, AH, One Shot


She Was Average

She was average. That's all people saw in her. When she had first moved to Forks, Washington, all the boys had been after her. Not because she was beautiful, but because she was new meat. New prey to them. They had all treated her nicely, never leaving her side. But after a while, the glow of the new girl disappeared, as did they boys. The boys went back to chasing the other girls in school, leaving Bella alone. Bella sat with many people at lunch, but barely made a sound. Instead, she looked around the large room, looking at every single face filling it. But there was one face she always looked at, and that faced belonged to her now best friend.

That face was Edward Cullen's.

He was like nothing she'd seen before. Messy bronze hair, green eyes that you got lost in, a crooked smile that made all the girls in school squeal, sometimes even faint. He was unique, no other boy could match up to him. The first day she came to Forks, a girl named Jessica told her not to bother with Edward Cullen, for he never dating anyone. He spoke to no one except his family. They all sat at the end of the cafeteria, and kept quiet, eating their lunch and speaking in hush tones. But this all changed when Bella and Edward were in class and their teacher announced that today they would be seeing that type of blood they had. Instantly, Bella felt sick. She hated blood, she couldn't stand the smell nor could she stand seeing it. Her stomach dropped and she began to feel dizzy. Bella needed to get out of her. Apparently, Edward Cullen had noticed this.

"Mr. Banner," Edward's smooth voice called, "I think Bella feels sick."

"Isabella, are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked.

"No." Bella whispered, keeping her eyes on the desk.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen, can you take miss Swan to the nurses office, please."

"Yes Sir."

"I can help!" Mike Newton shouted, coming towards us.

"That's quite alright Micheal, I think can find his way."

Bella remembered the first time Edward touched her. He had placed his arm carefully around her, as though if he put to much pressure she might break.

As Bella and Edward walked out of the building and into the cool air outside, Bella finally felt as though she could breath. They walked slowly towards the main office, listening to the birds chirp to each other. Soon after, Bella thanked Edward, and what started off as a thank you soon became a full out conversation between the two. After that time, the two talked more and more, and before anyone at school could ever process the thought of Edward Cullen becoming friends with someone, the two were the best of friends. Bella no longer sat with Angela, Jessica and the others, but now she sat with Edward and his family. They all went to the movies together, went to the mall (forced by Alice), and have the most fun Bella had ever had. But it wasn't all joy. Being around the Cullen's was very damaging to Bella's self-confidence. The Cullen's were gorgeous. That was the only way to describe them. She could see every single one of them being on the cover of some magazine. They were what everyone dreamed about being. They were beautiful.

But Bella was average.

One day, when Edward and Bella were walking around aimlessly in a large field, where the grass was almost as tall as Bella. Edward suddenly let himself fall to the ground. Bella laughed at him, and then laid next to him. The two were quiet, looking up at the sky, which was now turning pink. It was getting late, but neither of them cared. It was summer, and for what seemed like the first time in forever, it wasn't raining. After an hour or two, the sky had gone from pink to black, filled with millions of stars and a large moon. Edward turned to look at his best friend, whom was still looking up at the sky. Her long brown hair was shining in the moon light, her brown eyes reflecting slightly the image of the moon. Her body was loose, like it always was when it was just Bella and Edward. Edward had noticed that. Whenever Bella was hanging out with he and his family in public, she always seemed more shy, always curled up in herself. But if they were at home, or it was just the two of them, she seemed like her normal self. Over the time they had been friends, Edward watched her carefully for clues. When they were all at the mall, Edward noticed that Bella never liked to try on anything that Alice had suggested to her. She wore her usual casual clothing. She always wore her hair normally. The guys didn't gawk at her, as they did to Rosalie and Alice.

His best friend was self-conscious.

But why?

In Edward's eyes, his best friend was beautiful, nothing like he'd ever seen before. She was real beauty. She wasn't like the girls in Hollywood, she wasn't stick thin, she didn't wear a lot of make up, she didn't wear a pathetic excuse of clothing. She wasn't like the girls at school either, she didn't take an hour to get ready in the morning, she didn't go shopping every weekend for new clothing.

Bella was herself.

And herself was beautiful.

"Edward?" Bella's voice suddenly brought him back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Something more than average."


End file.
